vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue VHS 1990
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Buena Vista Home Video Closed Caption/Stereo * Closed Captioned Stereo Opening Previews * Ronald McDonald Children's Charities * McDonald's Opening Titles * "Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Roy Edward Disney * Producer: Buzz Potamkin * Written by: Duane Poole, Tom Swale * Voices (in alphabetical order): Ross Bagdasarian, Jeff Bergman, Townsend Coleman, Wayne Collins, Jim Cummings, Joey Dedio, Paul Fusco, Danny Goldman, Georgie Irene, Janice Karman, Aaron Lohr, Jason Marsden, Don Messick, Lorenzo Music, Laurie O'Brien, Lindsey Parker, George C. Scott, Russi Taylor, Frank Welker * Voice Director: Hank Saroyan * "Wonderful Ways to Say No" ** Lyrics by - Howard Ashman ** Music by - Alan Menken * Music Direction: Steve Tyrell * Art Directors: Don Morgan, Takashi * Animation Production at: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Background Design: Alex Nino * Background Keys: Tim Barnes, Carol Grosvenor, George Taylor * Original Model Design: Laureen Burger, Debra Pugh, Roy Allen Smith * Color Design: Mary Ann Steward * Poster by: Barry Jackson * Associate Producers: Roy Allen Smith, Diane Steinmetz * Production Co-ordinator: Linda Loe * Production Assistants: Mark Low, Cynthia Wilbur * Animation Production Supervisor: Peter Aries * Storyboard: Adrian Gonzales * Storyboard Editor: Gary Goldstein * Supervising Animation Director: Karen Peterson * Animation Directors: Milton Gray, Mike Svayko, Bob Shellhorn, Marsh Lamore * Animation Dialogue Exposure: Gary Lewis, Erik Jan Peterson, Deborah & Cecil Broughton * Editor: Jay Bixsen * Negative Cutting: Dennis Brookins * Original Music: Richard Kosinski, Sam Winans, Paul Buckmaster, Bill Reichenbach, Bob Mann, Guy Moon * "Wonderful Ways to Say No" ** Produced by - Steve Tyrell ** Singing Direction - Janis Liebhart * Voice Track Recording by: Buzzy's Recording * Engineered and Edited by: Larry Lantz, Andy Morris * Digital Audio Post Production by: EFX Systems * Rerecording Mixers: Sherry Klein, C.A.S., Terry O'Bright * Sound Effects: Jeff Vaughn, C.A.S. * Foley Walker: Ossama Khuluki * Mixing Assistant: Erin Hoien * Film to Tape Transfer by: The Post Group · Julius Friede * Video Post Production by: Laser Edit, Inc. * Video Editor: Arden Rynew * Legal and Administrative Services: Jack Angeles, Lorna Bitensky, Dixon Dern, Scott Roth, Albert Spevak, Bill Terry, Jon Vein For The Academy of Television, Arts & Sciences * President: Leo Chaloukian * Executive Director: James L. Loper * Public Relations Committee: Cliff Dektar, Murray Weissman, Gene Walsh * Script Consultants: Stephen Bailey, Ph.D., Gordon Berry, Ph.D., Claudia Black, Ph.D., Jael Greenleaf, M. David Lewis, M.D., Corinne Rupert, Ph.D. * Production Executive Committee: Bill Hanna, Mark Glamack, Lee Gunther, Margaret Loesch, Jean McCurdy, Phil Roman, Ken Spears, Michael Webster * Thanks to: Alien Productions, Bagdasarian Productions, Columbia Pictures Television, Inc., DIC Enterprises, Film Roman, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc., Henson Associates, Inc., Marvel Productions, Ltd., Murakami-Wolf-Swenson Films, Southern Star Productions, Inc., The Walt Disney Company, Warner Bros., Inc. * Thanks to: The American Academy of Pediatrics * Special Thanks to all the Networks, Broadcasters and Cablecasters whose unselfish cooperation made this program possible. * And A Heartfelt Thank You To Our Stars * "ALF" © 1990 Alien Productions · All Rights Reserved. · Used by Permission. * "Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, and Baby Gonzo" © 1990 Henson Associates, Inc. · All Rights Reserved. · Used by Permission. * "Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck" © 1990 Warren Bros., Inc. · All Rights Reserved. · Used by Permission. * "The Chipmunks" © 1990 Bagdasarian Productions · All Rights Reserved. · Used by Permission. * "Garfield" © 1990 United Feature Syndicate, Inc. · All Rights Reserved. · Used by Permission. * "Huey, Dewey, Louie, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger" © 1990 The Walt Disney Company · All Rights Reserved. · Used by Permission. * "Slimer" © 1990 Columbia Pictures Television, Inc. · All Rights Reserved. · Used by Permission. * "Smurfs" a creation of Peyo. © 1990 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and LaFig S.A.· All Rights Reserved. · Used by Permission. * "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" ®&© 1990 Mirage Studios · All Rights Reserved. · Used by Permission. * The Producers Gratefully Acknowledge the Cooperation of the Screen Actors Guild * Videotape Stock Furnished by: Eastman Kodak Company * A Production of The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation * © 1990 Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation * The preceding program was funded by McDonald's Corporation, Its Licensees and Ronald McDonald Children's Charities Closing Previews * Ronald McDonald Children's Charities Information Screen * For Information and Help Contact * 1-800-729-6686 * National Clearinghouse for Alcohol and Drug Information * The following have generousty donated their services and products to make this video program possible: Airbourne, AME, Apple Graphics, B.D. Fox & Friends, Bellevue Home Entertainment, Billboard, City Litho, Color House, COMAR Marking Services, Inc., Container Corporation of America, Eastman Kodak, Express Type, Golin/Harris Communications, Gore Graphics, H&M Graphic Services, Hecht Custom Photo/Graphics Lab, Ivy Hill Packaging, Kolon/Scena, Larry Brown Lithography, National Captioning Institute, One Stop Posters, Patton Printing, PIC, Premiere Canada, Southwest Color, Technicolor, Inc., United California Display, The Vesta Group, Inc., Video Express, Video Business, Video Software Magazine, Video Store, Visual Expressions, Inc., Wynalda Litho, Inc. Category:1990 Category:VHS Category:Buena Vista Home Video Category:The Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Foundation